Eingesperrt? Zu zweit
by Isinuyasha
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein nervtötender Geist, es sich als Ziel setzt, zwei 'unschuldige' und dazu 'verfeindete' Schüler in einen Kerker zu sperren und sie ihrer selbst überlässt? Totales Chaos oder...mehr? HPDM SLASH! Don't like don't read! Oneshot


**Hallo Leute!**

Hier ist mal ein One-shot von mir. Sowas hab ich ja sonst nie hingekriegt, weil ich mich immer zu lang fasse, aber ich glaub diesmal gings (obwohl es doch ganz schön lang ist...)

Ich weiß nicht ob es euch gefällt, aber ich hoffe es zumindest. gg

**Warnings: **Shonen-Ai / Lime 'lemon'  
**Rate:** 16+ bzw. T (ein bissl graphisch, aber keine direkten sexuellen Handlungen)  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren etc. gehören natürlich nicht mir 'Vase nimmt sie auf Boden schmeißt' 'Spiegel nimmt ihn auf Boden schmeißt' 'PC nimmt ...und ihn schnell wieder zurückstellt' leider... naja is halt nich mir und ich verdien nix mit...'heult und in Ecke kriecht'

Viel Spaß jetzt...'die FF vor die Nase hält'

* * *

**Eingesperrt? Zu zweit...**

,Verdammt Peeves!" ein schwarzhaariger Junge, mit einer Blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn, rannte wutentbrannt einem Geist, namens Peeves hinterher, um seinen Zauberstab wieder zubekommen, der ihm eben kurzerhand entrissen worden war.

,Peeves wenn du mir meinen Zauberstab nicht sofort wiedergibst hol ich den blutigen Baron, das schwöre ich!" Peeves machte kurz halt bog dann jedoch singend um die Ecke.  
,Als würde der blutige Baron auf ein Narbengesicht wie dich hören,hihii...Potter stinkt!" Er flog größenwahnsinnig durch die Luft und ließ keine Möglichkeit aus, Harry eins auszuwischen. Gerade breitete sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf Harry's Gesicht aus, da er das Gefühl hatte, seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand zu halten, nachdem er lebensmüde einige Stufen der Treppen übersprungen und sich auf Peeves gestürzt hatte, als er laut schallend in eine Art Kerker fiel.  
Er knallte mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und es fiel ihm für einige Sekunden schwer zu atmen. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, lehnte er sich blind gegen etwas Weiches, der Raum war völlig dunkel bis auf den Lichtblitz der von der Tür kam und ein paar kleineren Lichtstrahlen, die durch winzige Öffnungen hinein fielen.  
,Na Potter! Wer sitzt jetzt ohne Zauberstab im Kerker fest? Hihiii...ich bin's nich, soviel verrate ich!" KLACK- das Schloss fiel in die Tür und der Junge-der-Lebte schaute sich verwirrt um.  
/Okay...Also mal zusammenfassen. Peeves hat mich in einen Kerker gesteckt, ohne Zauberstab! Und so wie ich Peeves kenne, wird er niemandem davon erzählen, es sei denn jemand fragt ihn.- Aber wer weiß schon, dass ich hier unten bin/  
Verzweifelt schlug er sich gegen die Stirn.  
,Na Potter! Bist du dir deiner Dummheit endlich bewusst geworden?"  
Harry schreckte herum. Gut, jetzt wusste er was das Weiche war, gegen das er sich gelehnt hatte. Das blonde Haar des Jungen glitzerte im Licht, das durch eine der wenigen winzigen Öffnungen herein schien. Und ein Augenpaar sturmgrauer Pupillen fixierte ihn, wie ein Tiger seine Beute.  
,Malfoy? Du hier? Wie kommt's, bist wohl auch Peeves auf den Leim gegangen. hab ich Recht?" Malfoy wandte ertappt den Kopf beiseite.  
,Und wenn? Laber nicht dumm rum und lass dir lieber einfallen, wie wir hier rauskommen." meinte Malfoy überlegen.  
,Wieso ich? Du sitzt hier ja wohl länger rum, du hattest bestimmt mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken als ich." verteidigte sich der Goldjunge Gryffindor's.  
,Übrigens Potter! Das ist ein wenig...unbequem!" Harry blinzelte verwirrt.  
,Was-" er stoppt kurz, als Malfoy eine anstößige Bewegung machte und ihm klar zeigte, dass er nicht gerade gut lag.  
Malfoy lehnte an der Kerkerwand, höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch an irgendwelchen Ketten, denn immer wenn er sich bewegte, raschelte es ein wenig. Seine Beine waren nach rechts und links leicht angewinkelt und Harry saß dazwischen.  
,Oh..." meinte Harry betreten.  
,Ja so könnte man es sagen!" fröstelte Draco zurück.  
Harry machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, denn er wusste nicht recht wo er die Hände hintun sollte, um sich abzustützen. Plötzlich gab ihm der Eisprinz einen Klaps auf den Rücken und stieß ihn heftig weg, sodass Harry vornweg auf den Boden knallte.  
,Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken!" meinte Malfoy höhnisch und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.  
,Wofür auch..." keifte Harry verärgert und rieb sich die Brust.  
Er drehte sich leise um, sodass er halb auf dem Rücken lag, während er sich mit seinen Armen vom Boden abstützte. Mit dem rechten Bein holte er ein wenig Schwung und schnellte dann mit dem Fuß nach links und riss die Füße des Slytherins mit. Malfoy lag binnen weniger Sekunden wimmernd auf dem Boden und rieb sich den Hintern.  
,Nun hab dich nicht so Malfoy. Du bis ja wie ein kleines Kind! Soll ich pusten?" Er machte in gespielt besorgtes Gesicht und krabbelte auf den nun nicht mehr jammernden Malfoy zu.  
,Verpiss ich Potter!" Er hatte sich aufrecht hingesetzt und stieß mit seinen Armen gegen die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser fiel keuchend wieder zu Boden.  
,Rache ist süß!" grinste der kalte Slytherin, der nun ebenfalls zu dem Gryffindor kroch und sich über ihn kniete.  
,Du sagst es!" Als Harry nun zu grinsen begann, läuteten über Malfoy die Alarmglocken. Gerade als er zurückweichen wollte, packte ihn der Gryffindor am Kopf und schlug seinen dagegen. Gut dass es Malfoy mehr weh tat als ihm...

Fluchend hielt sich der Blonde den Kopf und versuchte wieder geradeaus zu sehen.  
,Scheiße, das hat weh getan!" meinte er, als er schwankend gegen die Wand knallte.  
,So sollte es auch sein!" johlte Harry siegessicher.  
,Warts nur ab. Das gibt Rache!"  
,Da bin ich aber gespannt-" Harry wollte gerade lachen und sich über den Slytherin lustig machen, als er mit einer Wucht nach hinten geworfen wurde und nun, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, auf dem Rücken am Boden lag. Erneut fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen, das lag aber weniger daran, dass er hart aufgeschlagen war, sondern eher, weil etwas Schweres seinen Brustkorb zu drückte.  
,Na wer ist jetzt unterlegen?" Malfoy saß auf Harry's Hüfte und hatte ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt, die er jetzt recht und links am Boden festhielt.  
,Na und jetzt? Keine Hand mehr frei würde ich sagen."  
,Du auch nicht, Sacrface!"  
,Mal sehen...!" Harry winkelte mit einem Ruck das Knie an und traf Malfoy am Steiß, wobei er stöhnend nach vorne kippte und nun vollends auf Harry lag.  
Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und stemmte den Jungen über ihm beiseite, sodass er nun auf dem Boden lag. Malfoy wollte sich erheben, als Harry ihn schon gepackt und an die Wand geschleift hatte. Der Eisprinz wehrte sich heftig, doch letztlich unterlag er ihm, als er ziemlich demoliert an die Wand prallte. Harry setzte sich jetzt überlegen auf Malfoy's Schoß, der leicht entkräftet an der Wand saß.  
,Wer ist jetzt unterlegen, Frettchen?"  
,Freu dich nicht zu früh. Und nenn mich nicht...FRETTCHEN!" Bei dem letzten Wort packte er Harry an der Hüfte und schmiss ihn beiseite, wobei seine Brille von seiner Nase rutschte und klirrend in einer Ecke zerbrach.  
,Sag mal spinnst du, Frettchen?"  
,Was hab ich eben gesagt!" Wutentbrannt stürzte sich der Blonde auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen und legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn. Hätte ein Außenstehender diese Position gesehen, hätte man durchaus was Falsches denken können. (Anm.d.A. So wie ich XD)

Harry lag keuchend am Boden, seine Beine angewinkelt, Malfoy auf ihm zwischen seinen Beinen.  
,Geh von mir runter, Frettchen!" er räkelte sich gequält unter der Last des Slytherin.  
,Potter, wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, kann ich für nichts garantieren!"  
,Ooohhh...jetzt hab ich aber Angst!"  
,Solltest du auch!" Malfoy fixierte Harry erneut und urplötzlich packte er den Jungen unter sich an den schwarzen Haaren und zog heftig.  
,Arrghhhh!" Harry verzog das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt und krallte sich an Malfoys Hemd. Als Malfoy noch heftiger zog, zerriss Harry das Hemd seines Gegenübers.  
Dieser schreckte nur zurück und begutachtete sein kaputtes Hemd.  
,Potter, kannst du mir erklären was das soll?"  
,Selbst schuld!" Harry versuchte unbemerkt ein wenig nach hinten zu rutschen. Wenn es um seine Klamotten ging, war mit Malfoy nicht zu Scherzen.  
,Okay jetzt reicht's!" Malfoy stolperte erbittert auf den Junge-der-lebte zu und warf sich mit ihm gegen die Wand. Harry entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei, als er mit dem Arm gegen die kalte Steinwand prallte. Malfoy hatte Harry am Kragen seines Hemdes gepackt und riss ihm dieses nun unsanft vom Leib.  
,Jetzt sind wir quitt würd ich sagen!" Malfoy verschränkte untypisch seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
,Nein, das würde ich nicht sagen! Du hast wenigstens noch was an!" Harry stand in einem der Lichtstrahlen und Malfoy blickte auf den nackten Oberkörper des Jungen vor ihm. Seine Hose hing ihm ein wenig tiefer als an der Hüfte und seine Boxershorts schaute oben ein wenig heraus.  
Malfoy hingegen hatte sein weißes Hemd noch an, jedoch war es an einigen Stellen zerrissen.  
,Aber das kann man ja ändern!" wisperte Harry. Kaum hatte Malfoy begriffen, schmiss sich Harry auch schon auf ihn und riss ihm das letzten Stück Stoff vom Leib.  
,Jetzt sind wir quitt!" Sie standen sich nun gegenüber und beide grinsten fies.  
,Diesmal liegst du falsch, Scarface! Du hast mich gekratzt!" Der Gryffindor stierte auf einen roten Strich oberhalb Malfoy's rechter Brust.  
,Och das tut mir aber Leid...!" er machte einen theatralisch, besorgten Blick  
,Das hoffe ich...denn wenn nicht dann-"  
,Was dann?" höhnte Harry dazwischen.  
,Dann das!" Malfoy packte Harry an den den Schultern und presste ihn gewaltsam an die Wand. Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf in Harry's Halsbeuge.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht schlecht roch... doch das war jetzt nicht der Punkt.  
Der Goldjunge begann ein wenig zu zittern, ob nun von der Kälte oder weil er den warmen Atem des Slytherins auf seiner Haut spürte.  
Malfoy legte seine Hand auf Harry's Schlüsselbein und grub die Fingernägel in die Haut des anderen, während er die Hand langsam nach unten zog. Vier rote Spuren zogen sich nun seine Brust hinunter.  
Harry amtete schwer aus und sah auf seine Brust.  
,Vier? Dann bin ich dir nun drei schuldig!" murmelte der Goldjunge in das Gesicht des Aristokraten. Nun tauschten sich die Rollen und Malfoy wurde an die Wand gepresst. Harry fuhr mit der Hand über das glatte Gesicht des Slytherin, doch dann spürte Malfoy nur noch ein kurzes brennen. Als er seine Wange betastete, fühlte er drei Einkerbungen.  
,Au...das war ganz schön fest! Ich würde sagen, wir sind immer noch nicht quitt! Das Gesicht ist viel schlimmer, weil es jeder sehen kann..." Harry's Augen weiteten sich kurz, als Malfoy ihn mit einem Ruck an die gegenüberliegende Wand beförderte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte noch seine Augen geschlossen vor Schreck, als sich Malfoy an seine Schulterblätter krallte.  
Harry wehrte sich und trat dem Blonden gegen das Schienbein, doch dieser versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und krallte sich immer noch an seinen Gegenüber.  
,Das war aber nicht nett..." Malfoy verzog seine Miene zu einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er durchbohrte Harry mit seinem Blick und erst jetzt fiel Malfoy auf wie intensiv seine Grünen Augen funkelten. Jetzt wo er keine Brille trug.

Malfoy kam seinem Hals mit dem Kopf immer näher. Als es fast nicht mehr näher ging atmete er langsam aus und er sah wie Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam, als der Luftzug seine Haut erreichte. Ruckartig biss Malfoy zu und Harry japste kurz auf.  
,Verdammt Malfoy! Was ist in dich gefahren?" fragte Harry schockiert, als er die Bisswunde an seinem Hals spürte.  
,Du! Du bist in mich gefahren!" Kurz blinzelte Harry irritiert, bis er jäh an der Hüfte gepackt wurde und qualvoll auf dem kalten Steinboden landete.  
Harry schaute ihn immer noch fragend an, doch Malfoy machte sich nicht die Mühe es mit Worten zu erklären. Er ließ Taten sprechen.  
Er stützte sich über dem Schwarzhaarigen ab und krallte sich nicht gerade liebevoll sein Kinn, das er nach oben drückte.  
Innerhalb weniger Millisekunden hatte Malfoy seine Lippen fest auf die des anderen gepresst. Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des Gryffindor, doch als er sah wie Malfoy nur noch mit halbgeöffneten Augen den Kuss vertiefte, schloss er sie gänzlich.  
Resignierend verließ seinen Körper die Anspannung und mit der Zeit erwiderte er den Kuss.  
Malfoy umkreiste mit seiner Zunge die weichen Lippen von Harry und bat still um Einlass. Schüchtern öffnete nun auch er den Mund und Malfoy entfuhr ein Stöhnen. Beide erkundeten sich mit ihren Zungen. Sie prallten immer wieder aneinander und bald war aus dem anfangs schüchternen Kuss ein leidenschaftlicher Tanz entfacht.  
Mit seiner linken Hand fuhr Malfoy über das Schlüsselbein des anderen und glitt langsam runter zu seiner Brust über die er immer wieder mit den Fingern kreiste.  
Harry hatte einen Arm um den Hals des anderen geschlungen und zog ihn näher zu sich, mit der anderen strich er über seinen Rücken immer weiter nach unten...  
Malfoy löste sich von den nun leicht geschwollenen Lippen des Gryffindor und bettete ihn ein mit sanften Küssen. Von seiner Wange herab bis zu seinem Hals. Angekommen bei der Bisswunde, die er eigens hinterlassen hatte, hob er den Kopf und grinste verräterisch.  
,Wag es nicht Malfoy..." mahnte ihn der Schwarzhaarige, doch schon hatte er sich der anderen Seite des Halses zugewendet und biss blitzartig zu.  
Harry keuchte kurz und krallte seine Finger in den Nacken des Blonden, doch schon wurde er erneut abgelenkt, als er ein leichtes ziehen an seinem Schlüsselbein spürte.  
,Verdammt, was machst du da..." wisperte er dem Grauäugigen ins Ohr.  
,Wonach sieht es aus?" meinte er einfach und Harry schaute runter auf die geröteten Stellen seines Körpers.  
,Knutschflecke?" Harry grinste hämisch und stieß den Blonden beiseite.  
Dieser schaute kurz verwirrt drein, doch schon hatte sich Harry auf ihn gestürzt.  
Er saß nun auf Malfoys Hüfte wie er vorhin bei ihm.  
Er wendete sich dem Oberkörper des Anderen zu und erkundete ihn mit Hilfe seiner Zunge. Er fuhr einige Male um seine Brustwarzen und um sie selbst und biss einmal neckisch hinein. Danach kam auch er bei dem Hals des Blonden an und wie auch er vorher, biss er hinein.  
Malfoy knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen, fasste sich darauf jedoch wieder und beobachtete den Grünäugigen bei seinem Tun.  
Harry widmete sich sämtlichen Stellen seines Körpers und verteilte liebevoll Küsse auf der glatten, blassen jedoch warmen Haut. Oft zog er heftig daran und als er sich dann von der Haut löste waren kleine, rote unregelmäßige Flecken auf seiner Haut geblieben.  
,Schickes Souvenir, findest du nicht!" flüsterte er dem Wasserstoffblonden ins Ohr.  
,Und ob!" Erneut verschlossen sich ihre Lippen und beide kämpften innerhalb ihrer Münder darum wer der Dominantere war, in dem sich ihre Zungen immer wieder herausfordernd überkreuzten.  
Malfoys Hand jedoch widmete sich einer ganz anderen Sache.  
/Mal testen wie weit ich gehen kann.../  
Während Harry mit einer Hand Draco's Gesicht entlangfuhr, hantierte Malfoy mit beiden Händen an dem Gürtel des Jungen über ihm herum. Zuerst hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry aufgehört hatte und er jeden Moment weg springen würde, doch anders als erwartet, hatte er nur gestoppt, um Draco beim öffnen zu helfen. So schnell konnten beide nicht schauen, als der Gürtel schon in irgendeiner Ecke lag. Nun öffnete Malfoy den Knopf der Hose und Harry tat das gleiche bei Draco. Mühsam streiften beide die Hosen ab und lagen nun nur noch in Boxershorts auf dem eisigen Boden.  
,Ist dir kalt?" fragte Harry, als er das Zittern des Blonden spürte.  
,Nicht mehr lange..." Draco fuhr die Konturen von Harry's Körper entlang und als er bei seinen Shorts ankam glitt er mit den Hände darunter.  
Harry tat es ihm gleich nur tat er das vorne, denn hinten kam er nicht ran.  
Als Harry kurz über die Erektion des anderen fuhr entwich beiden ein lautes Stöhnen.  
,Nicht schlecht..." keuchte Malfoy zufrieden.  
,Gleichfalls!" nuschelte Harry, während er seinen Bauchnabel küsste immer tiefer hinab...  
KLACK beide schreckten auseinander.  
Die Tür war immer noch geschlossen, doch irgendwer hatte sie gerade aufgesperrt.  
,Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy? Sind sie da drin? Kommen sie bitte heraus. Peeves hat uns erzählt, dass er sie eingesperrt hat. Hören sie mich?" Malfoy und Harry schauten sich entgeistert an.  
,Was machen wir jetzt?" flüsterte der Slytherin.  
,Wir müssen raus, vielleicht können wir McGonnagall überreden, dass sie es niemandem erzählt." meinte de Gryffindor sicher, als er McGonnagall's Stimme identifiziert hatte.  
Beide nickten gleichzeitig.  
,Wir kommen...!" schrieen beide synchron. Sie hoben schnell ihre Hosen auf und die kaputten Hemden und warfen sie über den Arm. Harry griff nervös nach der Türklinke und öffnete sie zögernd. Schwungvoll sprang die Tür auf und beide schlossen auf Grund des hellen Lichts die Augen.  
,HARRY...du bist ges-" Hermine hatte gerade ihre Arme geöffnet und wollte auf Harry zu rennen, als sie stoppte.  
Auch Harry und Draco wollten gerade gelassen heraustreten, doch sie blieben wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen, als sie die Menge an Schülern und Lehrern sahen.  
Den beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinden klappten die Mundwinkel auf und sie gingen langsam rückwärts in der Hoffnung wieder im Dunkeln verschwinden zu können.  
,Stehen geblieben!" Professor Snape trat hervor und verschränkte die Arme.  
,Können sie mir das erklären?"

,Warum erklären? Ist das nicht eindeutig? Zwei Jungs kommen aus einem dunklem Kerker, überall Biss- und Kratzspuren..." erklärte Professor McGonnagall.  
Beiden Jungs blieb das Herz stehen, genauso wie der Schülerschaft, die dahinter stand und das Geschehen gespannt beobachtete.  
,Sie haben sich geprügelt nehm ich an..." beendete sie.  
Von mindestens zwei Leuten war ein erleichtertes Ausatmen zu hören.  
,Aber ist das nicht widersprüchlich Kollegin? Sie sind nur in Unterwäsche und da sind nicht nur Kratzspuren, wenn sie genau hinschauen." Harry verschluckte sich heftig und begann zu husten. Malfoy wich immer weiter hinter Harry, als Snape immer näher kam und mit dem Finger auf sämtliche Stellen wies, die mit roten Flecken überseht waren.  
,Nun spucken sie es aus Severus. Was ist da? Sieht aus als wären es blaue Flecke..."  
,Oh nein Minerva das sind keine blauen Flecke!" Snape kam den beiden immer näher.  
Draco jedoch rutschte immer näher an Harry heran bis eben dieser was...naja Hartes im Rücken zu spüren bekam. Harry riss die Augen alarmiert auf und drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf zu dem blonden Slytherin hinter ihm.  
,Du hast doch keine...-"  
,Doch hab ich!"  
Harry schluckte heftig und versuchte Malfoy vor Snape zu verstecken, denn dieser kam immer näher. Als Snape auffiel, dass sein Patensohn sich immer mehr hinter dem ´Gryffindor vergrub, bemerkte er schließlich den Grund dafür und begann hinterhältig zu grinsen.  
,Wag es nicht Onkel..." flüsterte Malfoy kaum hörbar.  
,Ach ich denke, es könnten tatsächlich blaue Flecken sein...nun ja das klären wir gleich. Potter, Malfoy, folgt mir!" Mit wehendem Umhang machte der Zaubertränkelehrer kehrt. Hermine und Ron kamen eilig rüber.  
,Wir warten beim Mittagessen auf dich, da kannst du uns dann sagen was passiert ist, alles klar!" meinte Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, wofür er (unerklärlicher Weise XD) einen fiesen Blick von Malfoy kassierte. Hermine warf sich Harry kurzerhand in die Arme und meinte er solle es nicht so schwer nehmen. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Hermine sicherlich schon von Malfoy erstochen worden.  
Blaise kam mit Pansy und den zwei Affen Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau auf Malfoy zu und sagten ihm, dass sie später auf ihn warteten. Blaise stierte noch mal kurz auf Malfoy bevor dieser sich umdrehte. Nur was keiner sah war, dass sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin Blaise ein Grinsen breit machte.  
Die Schüler standen noch eine Weile da und auch ein paar Lehrer inklusive Professor Dumbledore, der das Geschehen vom Hintergrund aus beobachtet hatte. Gerade als Snape um eine Ecke biegen wollte, hinter ihm natürlich die zwei "Feinde", rief Blaise noch etwas hinterher.  
,Sind das nicht Knutschflecke, Professor Snape?"  
Harry und Draco blieben wie erstarrt stehen und schauten in Zeitlupe nach hinten.  
Blaise stand, sich krümmend vor lachen, an der Wand und beobachtete wie die Köpfe der beiden farblich Konkurrenz mit Ron's Haaren annahmen und die Schüler plus Lehrer mit offenen Münder zu den dreien am Ende des Ganges schauten.  
,Wie wahr, wie wahr, Blaise! 10 Punkte für dein gutes Aufmerksamkeitsvermögen." Grinsend verschwand Snape um die Ecke und Draco, der Harry vor sich her schupste, ebenfalls, die Schüler im Regen stehen lassend.

,So etwas sollten wir wiederholen findest du nicht?" wisperte Malfoy zu Harry, sodass nur er es mitbekam.  
,Vielleicht sollten wir uns bei Peeves bedanken, was meinst du?"  
,Naja ich bin erstmal gespannt ob die ganzen Nervensägen dahinten Blaise geglaubt haben!"  
,Naja Snape hat auch ganz schön seinen Senf dazu gegeben, oder nicht?"  
,Jaja wie wahr, wie wahr!" Harry grinste über die gute Imitation von Snape.  
Sie hörten ein Klacken, in der Tat ein Geräusch, das schlechte Erinnerungen als auch Guten mit sich rief. Er hatte die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet.  
Harry flüsterte schnell noch etwas zu Malfoy bevor sie keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu hatten.  
,Was meinst du...'Draco'...heute nach dem Mittag. Siebter Stock, Raum der Wünsche?"  
,Gerne...'Harry'!" Draco gab Harry unbemerkt einen neckischen Kuss auf die Wange, als sie gemeinsam das Büro des Lehrers betraten.  
Na das hörte sich doch viel versprechend an...

* * *

Tränen in den Augen hatUnd...?und?und?  
Na gut nicht übertreiben. Das wars von mir und ich bitte euch ganz, ganz lieb alle durchknuddelt dass ihr mir ein paar Kommis dalasst.  
Nur zur Selbstbestätigung XD Kritik ist natürlich auch erlaubt... Einfach unten auf Reviewen klicken...büdde Leute 'tränchen glitzern'

Für alle nicht Shonen-Ai Fans und so, die das hier trotz Warnung gelesen haben und es (was ich natürlich nicht verstehen kann) zum kotzen fanden, die bitte ich höflichst darum, das nicht in den Kritiken auszulassen. Mag ja sein, dass diejenigen was gegen JungsxJungs haben, aber dann lest das hier bitte auch nicht, wenn es doch dick und fett als Warnung drüber steht. Understand?. (Außerdem kann das das Selbstwertgefühl eines Amateurautoren, wie mir ganz schön runterziehen XD)

_Isi: _Ich verabschiede mich dann mal +Harry und Draco unter Arm klemmt und davon rennt+  
_Rowling:_ +Rowling springt aus dem Busch und schnappt sie sich zurück+ 'Meeein Schaaatz'  
_Isi: _MIST  
_Harry und Draco: _+winken und mit ihrem Ende rechnen+


End file.
